Mating season
by Killkill123100
Summary: It looks like Natsu had finally reached that age where mating season has to play its role in his romantic life!
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty then guys! I'm back with another project that I've wanted to do for a while which is a Mating season spin-off. Also once i'm done with this the next one will be a continuation of this so get ready for that. Anyways let's get this started!**

 _ **(Natsu's POV)**_

"Oh man… My head fucking hurts" I get up from the hammock that I was sleeping on and stand, reaching for my head and rubbing my temples with both hands.

I don't know what's wrong with me… I was fine just a couple days ago, hanging out in the guild with everyone but now I feel just… weird. As I get up, I walk over to happy and wake him up.

"Hey buddy, it's time to get up, i'm heading over to the guild to get some food. Wanna come?" I said kneeling down beside the blue cat that I consider my "son".

"Aye. I want a fish, and Mira always has the tastiest fish in her fridge." He said getting up from the chair that he was taking his cat nap on and flew on over to me perching on my head and I guess resuming his nap.

I chuckled and scratched behind his ear a bit, earning a purr from him as i reach for my scarf that was currently hanging off a rack next to the door. I carefully put the scarf on to not wake Happy up and open the door.

As I stepped out and the rush of fresh air went through me I felt the headache I was currently having relieve a bit. I walked forward towards the guild.

 **(10 minutes later)**

I was currently walking towards the guild nearing it's doors as I heard someone call me from behind. I turned around and spotted Lucy running towards me with her hand held up in the air, waving at me.

"Natsu! Hey!" She said, catching up and stopping a foot from me and stopping. "Where you heading to?" she asked looking up towards my head and finding happy, smiling softly.

"The Guild." I opened my mouth to say something else but my nose caught Lucy's scent and the headache returned in full force and with extra. I quickly pull up my hands and rub my temples softly before looking back up at a worried Lucy.

"Hey are you okay?" she said lifting up her hand to my forehead and touching it slightly before pulling back quickly. "Geez! I think you have a fever Natsu. Your burning up at the simple touch."

"Nah, It's just a cold come on and let's get to the guild…" I said turning and walking forwards, Lucy following near.

 _ **(At the Guild)**_

I push open the door and quickly walk towards Mira. "Hey Mira, can I get a fire whiskey and a fish for happy" I said pointing at the cat currently waking up and hopping off my head and onto the bar.

"You got it Natsu," she said winking at me before bending down towards the floor and putting a plate with a fish in front of happy. "Yay Fish!" he said before digging into the fish happily. Mira turned around and walked towards the back to make my order when someone sat next to me.

"Jeez salamander you stink." Gajeel siad as he sat next to me facing my way, covering his nose with his hand.

"Fuck off Gajeel, I'm not feeling good today, bother me again i'll punch you so hard you'll be permanently bent." I said looking at him with fiery eyes, warning him. He didn't take it as a rumble and actually looked offended.

"Sorry. I just don't know why, but your scent is pissing me off way more than usual." I said turning around as Mira brought my drink and went back to make something else for another person.

"Hey, on an unrelated note, how old are you salamander?" he asked leaning over the bar and looking at me.

"I think i'm 19 something like that" I replied as I quickly drank the whiskey, and set the cup down next to me and looked back at him. He looked like he was thinking of something.

He turned back to me and got up, "Come with me this is urgent." He grabbed me by my collar and dragged me over to the second floor of the guildhall and stood up against the wall. "Look I think I know why you are feeling weird but to make sure I need to confirm some things, alright?" I nodded and he continued. "Have you been getting headaches lately?" I nodded again. "Have you had any reaction to Lucy today? I mean when you got close to her or something like that" I nodded again recalling the big headache I got when near her today. "Last thing what do I smell like to you? I already know that it irritates you."

I thought for a moment before turning to him, "You smell like you but stronger and it pisses me off," I sniffed the air around him again catching something familiar, "You also smell like ink and old paper, to be more specific like _Levy_ " I snickered as I finished the last sentence.

"Shut it salamander. Look I know what's happening to both of us. It's our seasons." He said standing up straight. I gave him a look to make him clarify.

"It's uhh… our mating seasons." he said looking away. I felt my face brush up as he said that looking over to Lucy and finding her near Levy talking about something. "Yeah, so I'm not doing anything that risks me hurting Levy again so I'm going to the mountains to train, to avoid this. To drag this further you are going to find someone you want to mate with. This person will have a scent that partakes to you, making you super protective over her. This will also mean that if it gets really bad any other guy that talks to her could get a really strong reaction out of you. You can leave for a few days and get away from her and it'll pass over but if you stay it'll be harder for you to control. Take this week off and leave. It'll be easier if you can't smell her." He said looking over to Lucy and Levy, "You can try to control it but it'll take over and… claim her itself." He looked back towards me, before turning around and walking away leaving me to my thoughts…

 _ **All right first chapter done! That was pretty good it I do say so myself. But anyways like I said last time I can write other things so just leave a review to what you want me to write. Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you later!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**All right then guy's I'm back! Another chapter of this fan fiction is here and this one's going to be extra long! On another note someone reviewed the last chapter and the followers and favorites that this one has been getting is amazing! I'll be sure to try harder and make sure I don't disappoints.**_

 _ **(Natsu's POV)**_

Damn. This is such bullshit. Who does he think he is telling me I would hurt Lucy. I would never hurt Lucy, I would put my life on the line for her in a pinch. This mating season thing is not going to control me I tell myself what to do nobody or anything else does.

I straighten up from the wall and jump back down and walk back to the bar sitting back down next to some other people.

"Can I get another fire whiskey Mira? I think I need it." I said putting my head down on the bar feeling my headache lighten a load, only to contract when I heard Lucy's voice calling to me.

"Yo Natsu! Come here!" she said from across the guild. I turned back to see her with all the girls and with a giant blush growing over her face. All of the girls were snickering and Cana looked like she was about to burst. I got a bad feeling about this.

I went over to her and pushed though the extra headache I got for coming into the close contact with her. I put the palm of my hands on the edge of the table and leaned over. "What's up?" I said looking at everyone and arching my eyebrow a bit.

Before I could react Lucy leaned over to me and pressed her lips to mine. My eyes grew into mini ufo's and before I could react again she pulled back and sat down with the girls whistling their approvals.

"Okay… You can go now." She said looking down at the floor with a blush that could rival Erza's hair on color.

"Okay" I spun around and took a couple steps, before stopping and noticing the tent that had grown out of my pants and the rush of emotions, I was in a haze and feeling way to light headed for my own good. I took a couple more steps before collapsing to my knees and fainting.

 _ **(Lucy's POV)**_

"What?" I silently screamed, as I could not believe what the group of girls had dared me to do. They wanted me to call Natsu over and kiss him on the lips for a full five seconds and nothing less. "I can't do that!" I said to Cana, the one whole proposed such an evil idea. Well not that I was against it. I actually liked, no _Loved_ Natsu a lot but he's way to dense to understand that.

Absolutely no one should know that I love him, no one! Now I had to kiss him! Ugh this is going to be bad I know it. "Alright don't do it, but let me tell you that my other dare will be much much much, worse." Cana said with a devilish grin. I took a big breath and decided that I'd rather not find out what the other dare is.

"Yo Natsu! Come here!" I yelled from the table. He turned around as I waved him over. He got up from the stool from the bar and walked over to the table. He took a standing stance and put his hands on the table looking over everyone.

"What's up?" he said. I blushed and looked down taking a deep breath and trying to prepare for what I was about to do. I grabbed up all of my courage and quickly lept up and grabbed his face, turning it towards mine and crushed my lips on his. 1… 2… 3… Wow his lips are so soft and so damn warm I could do this all day if he let me. The sounds that were coming from the girls snapped me out of my daze and I quickly sat back down and looked down at the floor.

"Okay, you can go now..." I said, still looking at the floor.

"Okay…" he said before turning around, walking away a few steps away. Oh my god! I just kissed Natsu! His lips were so soft and warm it felt like heaven on earth. Ohhhh I wish I could do it again. Hold up, I can't be thinking of it like this, he probably thinks i'm a perv now! Oh no!

I look up and towards Natsu, noticing that he had stopped walking, I wonder what's up but he continued. I was about to look away before he dropped to his knees and fell on the floor. "Natsu!" I screamed getting up from where I was sitting and running towards him…

 _ **I feel so bad for not updating for a while it's just that school is hammering me with hard work and projects so I couldn't write! Anyways here's the second chapter hopefully you like it. As always any and all reviews are welcome just don't kill me okay! Peace!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_All right then guys I'm back with yet another chapter! This one will be a bit longer than the last two hopefully so yeah. Anyways enough with the introductions, let's get started!_**

 ** _(Natsu's POV)_**

She… kissed me. I can't believe that she actually did it. And she did it of her own will, well probably from the way she looks it seems like the girls made her do it but oh well, makes no difference to me. I sniff around; it's smells like the guild's infirmary. Well that's probably because I fucking collapsed from that weird rush of emotions that made my head more dizzy than when I'm on a bumpy ride.

I relax a bit and sprawl out on the bed, it's comfy and I feel like sleeping again but I know I won't because the guild to loud. I can faintly hear the guild's chatter downstairs probably talking about how I passed out when Lucy kissed me; they probably think I'm a wimp now, great. I roll over onto my side. I hear footsteps faintly tapping getting louder as each step neared the door, I already knew who it was. As expected, Lucy swung the door opened and walked inside stopping mid step to stare at me and she stopped looking down at the floor with a giant blush.

"H-hey… How are you doing?" she asked without looking up at me, fiddling with a strand of her hair that hung near her shoulder.

"Yeah, I just woke up." I said in reply, sitting up at swinging my legs over the side of the bed getting up and then stretching a bit before looking back at her.

"So… I'm sorry for the… thing. Cana dared me to do it and if I didn't her next dare would be much worse," she said without looking at me.

"Hey." I said, walking over to her and picking her chin up. "It's alright! At least it felt good to me anyway I have no idea about how it felt… for… you" I said realizing that the headache had come back in triple force and I flinched away from Lucy, raising my hands to my head and trying to soothe my temples.

"Are you alright?" she asked, getting closer to me and raising her hand to try and soothe me. I quickly backed away from her and dropped to my knees, pulling at my head like I was trying to rip it off my body completely. "Natsu!" she shouted before trying to come closer, I put up my hand and stopped her.

"Get away. Don't come any closer!" I screamed at her, backing away as if she was trying to kill me. I don't know what's happening but her scent it's… it's driving me crazy! I freak out looking for something to get out of, maybe a window or something. I make a mistake by looking at her eyes, filled completely with horror and worry. The way she smells is triggered something inside me. I stop my motions, and stand up to where she was a couple of feet away. "Hey are you okay?" she asked again.

"Yeah, just fine." I said, feeling my pain go away suddenly and my attention turned towards her completely, the way she moved and her breast bounced when she hopped when happy, her smile, her perfect curves all for me… all mine… I got closer to her and pressed her against the wall, covering her body and pinning her hands above her head.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing Natsu?" she told me as I bent my head towards the crook of her neck and suckled on a piece of her skin there. She melted into me and I felt the force she used to try and free herself weaken. "Natsuuu." she moaned into my ear, from hearing that, I felt my whole body numb. I lost consciousness and drifted off into space…

 ** _(Lucy's POV)_**

This is not right. Natsu shouldn't be doing this to me. He's never shown any interest to me and yet here he is suckling my neck and rubbing my breasts. I moaned into his hear from his actions and he growled, stopping what he was doing then looking at me. I was then that I noticed his eyes had turned completely black his pupils turning into slits. For some reason, I felt my body heat up more by seeing that.

"Have I ever told you, that you are way to hot for your own good?" He said bringing one of the hands that were currently holding mine above my head and following my right side all the way down to my waist and then pulling my leg up, to which I automatically wrapped both of them around his waist.

"Good girl." He said bringing his hands to my breasts and ripping my shirt in half, revealing them to him. This isn't right. He shouldn't do this to me, not like this. "Wait, Natsu please. Don't do this." I said, pleading. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you feel real good," he said before dipping down to my breasts and sulking one of them.

I moaned as the sudden pleasure struck in my body making heat pool down towards my nether regions. He showed the same treatment to its twin. It feels good but I know this isn't Natsu. "No!" I scream pushing him off and covering my body before running to the door trying to escape. Before I could get to the door I felt a tug of my arm and the force of someone pulling me back.

"Where do you think you're going, mate?" He asked before throwing me on the bed and resuming his actions. This is going way too fast, and I don't think I'm ready for this. As his hands and mouth continued on my breasts, I felt his hand drop down to my pants and pull it in my panties down. He's way too forceful, and I feel burning tears stream down my face. "Natsu, please, don't do this. I don't want this!" he stopped completely in his tracks.

"Natsu?" I looked up at him, as he slowly brought up his head I noticed that his eyes had returned to the emerald green eyes that always cheered me up when I was down.

 ** _Lucy?_**

 ** _No I wouldn't put rape in here that's weird and I don't like it. So anyways that was a pretty good chapter, if I do say so myself. As always please criticize me all you want so I can get better! I'll see you guys later! Also! Sorry for the mix up of chapters I accidentally put in a old chapter in the new story. My Fault..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**I** **have returned! Yet another chapter is coming your way guys! As of now I absolutely love the reviews and everything that you guys have been leaving behind so I want to thank you for everything. Anyway enough with the mushy stuff and get this started!**

 _ **(Natsu's POV)**_

 **Lucy?**

This can't be right… I don't believe it… What am I doing!?

I was on top of Lucy, currently pulling off her underwear and her shirt and bra were torn open revealing her breasts to me in an alluring way. My eyes sweep her body until reaching up to her eyes and noticing her eyes were watering and cheeks were stained with tears.

"Natsu?" she asked sniffling and wiping her tears from her eyes.

I quickly jump back off and back up towards the wall, stopping only when my back hit it.

"Lucy… what… what was I doing to you?" I finally notice that she had sat up from where she was currently laying and put an arm around her chest covering them from my eyes.

"You collapsed and were sent up here. I came to check up on you and you awoke. But you were different… And then you… you started touching me… when I tried to run you grabbed me and forced me down onto the bed… then you suddenly stopped." She said obviously shaking from what had nearly happened.

I think back to what gajeel had said about this. He said that if I didn't leave and I got caught near her I would lose control and try to… take her… forcibly. I nearly lose my lunch and the memory.

I had lost control and nearly raped Lucy. I was disgusted by my actions. After all the time I had protected her and now she's crying because… I tried to take her.

"I'm sorry Lucy, please forgive me… I… I'm so so sorry." I said my words trembling like my body. I turn away from her and walk towards the door stopping when I heard her voice.

"Wait where are you going!?" she shouted at me. I paid no attention to her word and continued on to the door, opening it and stepping through only replying,

" My house, don't come near me for a week. I don't want to see anyone for a week. I'm… sorry for this." I said apagogically, before stepping out and walking home thinking nothing but how I lost control and almost took something as precious as her virginity from her.

And I'm not even special to her; wow she must hate me right now

 _She must want me to die…  
_

 _ **Hmm, I don't think this was a very good chapter at all, sorry about that I have a cold. My brain isn't working right now. But I do want to shout out my reviewer from last chapter.**_

 _ **ChaosDragonKing! Thanks dude for your constant support you made my cold day even better!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Fuck school and everything it stands for…**

 _She must want me to die…_

I should have listened to Gajeel. I should have left the guild for a while. If I did, then none of this would have happened, Lucy and me would have still been in a stable relationship too.

I had rushed home after what happened at the guilds infirmary and shut then locked the door, throwing myself in the hammock. I rocked back and forth, my mind replaying what had happened in the infirmary over and over again.

Her face was horrified and she had tear lines down her cheeks, indicating that she had been crying during me assault on her.

"I can't go back there… to her. I have made a mistake and now I have to deal with the repercussions…" I said to no one in particular, or rather to put it in simpler terms talking to myself.

That's when I heard knocking on the door. Focusing my senses I realized it was just happy. I got up to answer the door and as soon as I opened it he flew in and landed on the counter in the kitchen.

"Natsu! I'm hungry! Do we have any fish anymore?" He asked rubbing his stomach.

"Hmm, probably… go check and see in the fridge if we have any and if we don't well go fishing okay bud?" I said while making my way to the hammock once again.

I close the door on my way there and soon enough lay in the hammock, swinging myself just a bit. Happy came over about a minute later with a grin of his face and a fish in his arms.

"Lucky! This was the last one so that means well have to go fishing tomorrow or something." He said landing on my chest. He chewed on the fish and threw out the remainders when he was finished.

I looked outside my window and noticed that it was dark outside. 'Might have spent more time here than I thought.'

"Hey Natsu?" Happy asked

"Yeah?" I answered

"Why did you leave the guild so early? Were you tired?" He asked.

"No… That's not it… Just not feeling well I guess." I recalled what had happened hours before.

"Oh… Okay." He yawned, signaling that I wasn't the only one tired.

"Looks like our times up buddy. Let's sleep." I said, before putting my foot down and pushing us in the hammock and getting comfortable. Happy agreed and got cozy on my head.

 _Maybe… Just maybe…_

 _She'll forgive me…._

 _But for now…_

 _Tomorrows another day…_

 **Seriously Fuck school…**


	6. Chapter 6

Here's a lengthy chapter for you guys just because I've been gone so god damn long!

* * *

There's always a problem in my mind… Whether it's thinking about her or my brain trying to rip itself out of my skull there's always something I'm thinking about… But the more and more I think, the more I feel these instincts mend into my rational mind, clouding my head and, most likely altering the next choices I choose to make, good or bad.

It's… Difficult to control at sometimes. I can hardly sleep at night and I'm struggling to restrain myself from leaving this place and forcibly… claiming her. But I know I won't. I'd never do something that'll lead to her getting hurt much less me being the one who did it, especially something like this. But the more concerning thing is, how am I going to leave?

She'll probably be worried sick, and at most come and try to look for me, looking to bring me home, but that will most likely end terribly. I… I need to go. So I started to pack… The essentials, Hygiene items, some food and snacks on the way, two canteens of water to hold water from home and toll refill from any freshwater sources I come across, plenty of clothes, and other things to ensure survival while I'm gone.

I was hoping to leave and have happy tell Master that I was going to be gone for this week, I couldn't risk the chance that I lose control of my instincts and attack anyone, let alone Lucy. Luckily enough Happy caught me in the act of packing the remaining items I had in front of me.

"Natsu..? What are you doing?" He asked, obviously worried at the sorry state I was in. I had saw it myself when I went to recover my tooth brush and looked up at the mirror. I had bags under my eyes, obviously indication my loss of sleep since this started, as well as my hair, the usually spiky hair was now down not even one piece of it pointing up and my skin as pale as paper. My clothes were wrinkled and ripped in a couple places. I was a mess.

"Happy… I need you to do something for me. As for this I'm leaving for a while." I saw him flinch as I said I was leaving and he opened his mouth to retaliate but with my raised hand I shushed him and continued.

"No I'm not leaving forever, just until I get over this sickness I have. So about that favor, I need you to tell Master that I'll be gone for a while. As for where I'm going…" I thought quickly on my destination but instead settling on anything far from here.

"I'll be going anywhere that isn't here, somewhere far but close enough it won't be so hard to come back quickly okay?" I locked eyes with Happy again and already saw his worry but he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Fine. But you better come back safely! I'll tell master of this." He said as he looked back up at me again.

"Thanks Happy" I said as I closed in for a hug and wrapped my arms around him, he doing the same.

"Yeah yeah…" He said.

We broke apart and I grabbed my bag and headed out the open door into the outside air breathed in… and out. So I started walking ahead. Towards the road, hearing happy shout out his goodbyes. And so I walked… Outside of the town, out of Magnolia, out into the forest already knowing where to go.

I was going to the place I know better than anywhere… Where Igneel raised me as his son and his apprentice…

* * *

~Meanwhile in the Guild

Lucy had been sitting down on one of the seats that were near the bar sipping on her favorite drink, strawberry milkshake, going over what had happened during her visit with Natsu in the infirmary. He had… tried to force himself on her. Although she may have had feelings for the dragon slayer, she was not ready for such an advance on her at such a speed and force that was held towards her. What had confused her however, was the fact that… he seemed to not remember doing such things. She noticed the changing of the color of his irises during their interaction and when she had started crying… they changed again.

She wanted to know more but she did not know who to turn to in this, she needed to research this and when the word research came into mind, person came in as well. Levy!

She looked over the guild looking for her short blue haired companion and best friend finding her in the corner sitting down with her team. Taking the last few sips from her drink she stood up and looked towards Mira thanking her for the shake.

Moving with a purpose she made her way towards Levy. Noticing her appearance Levy acknowledged her presence.

"Hey Lucy! How's it hanging?" She said with a cheerful tone. Lucy took her a seat next to her friend and motioned Jet and Droy away, the two complying and walking towards another corner of the guild hall.

"Hey Levy… It's going pretty good I guess, but there was a couple of questions I wanted to ask you. One in particular." Lucy said, her face taking a serious look.

Levy taking on a serious face as well and replied, "Shoot".

"Do you… Do you have any uh books, about dragons and dragon slayers?" she questioned. Levy's face took on a thinking aspect before replying.

"As a matter of fact I do have one book in particular that may help. It's in the guild's library so let's go find it!" She said, standing up and making her way to the place in question, Lucy not far behind her.

Once they had arrived Lucy watched as Levy got on a mini ladder and grabbing a certain book with golden edges and a dragon crest on the front and back of the book itself. She then sat down with it, motioning Lucy over and she opened said book.

"So what are we looking for in here?" Levy questioned, already looking through the pages quickly.

"Natsu's been acting weird ever since this week had started and it's troubling me greatly…" She said.

"I see, pass me those glasses yeah?" she asked holding her hand out and receiving the pair of glasses, they were of course her magic glasses.

"So can you tell me anything specific about the way he's been acting? I need something to search for here other than the week starting point you talked about." Levy said, flipping through pages at a fast rate trying to find anything on the matter at hand.

"Well other than the week thing, I'm pretty sure he told me about headaches and ever since the week started he's been somewhat… avoiding me." She said, trying to recall anything else other than the… 'Confrontation' she had with him in the infirmary.

"Hmm… Let's see here… It has to be around he- Ah ha! Found it, I think what Natsu is going though is something called dragon… mating… se-season…" Her face turned bright red as she read the description, Lucy's complexion meeting the same fate as her friend.

"Once a dragon and/or dragon slayer, reaches a certain age, a stage in which maturity takes place in which a dragon or dragon slayer is on the lookout for a mate… This being said the mate in which would be chosen would have already been around the male or female dragon or dragon slayer for a long period of time, and would only be chosen… if said dragon or dragon slayer harbored feelings for that person! Lucy! Do you know what this means?" Questioned Levy at a raised tone.

"I… think so? Not really so sure…" Lucy said back, confused about the whole thing.

"This says that the only person that would affect the dragon or dragon slayer, is the person said, slayer in our case, had feelings for! In other words… Natsu loves you… And you activated his mating season!" Levy said in quick succession, effectively shutting down the blond.

Natsu loves me!? What!? Is this even happening!? I mean I know I love him too but this is way too surreal!

"Oh no… Lucy you aren't going to like this… It also says here… That if the dragon or dragon slayer does not… 'Mate' with this selected person… Their inner dragon takes hold of their conscience, completely and utterly under the control of his instincts… Making him track you down and take you… **Forcibly** " She said the last part with extreme warning of what's to come.

"I… I have to find Natsu!" Lucy shouted, getting up quickly before running to the door shouting to behind her. "Thanks Levy!" Before jettisoning out the door.

"Go get your man Lucy…" She said quietly before putting down the book and waltzing out the door. There's a certain iron dragon slayer who needs to show her some… attention.

* * *

~At Natsu's House~

Lucy knew where she was going, to the house that belonged to Natsu and Happy. She burst through the front door of said door, to find nothing.

"He's gone you know…" someone said behind her, to which she turned seeing the voice as Happy.

"What?" She said closing the door and turning around completely.

"He left this morning. I've never seen Natsu in such bad shape. I do hope he's alright but why are you looking for him?" Happy questioned.

"I… I know what's wrong with him… But i'm the only one that can fix it." She looked up at Happy with determination set in her eyes.

Happy sighed before looking up again.

"Well isn't that great? However the problem is you don't know where he is… However I do… He goes there when he's had trouble with things and he just needed to… think." Happy looked over to the woods that were barely visible from where he was standing.

"Let's go then… But I can only show you the way I can't follow you to meet him… If he found out that I helped you find him he'll ban me from fish" He said a visible shiver going down his spine before turning and to start his fly towards the guild shouting over his shoulder.

"Get ready for a couple days' worth of a trip Lucy! We'll be walking a good bit from here to there! I'll go tell master!"

Lucy sighed before starting her walk towards her house.

"Don't worry Natsu"

" _ **I'm coming to help you."**_

* * *

Well Well Well! Guess who's back? Its already almost the end of the school year so I now have enough time to start writing again! Anyways enjoy the lengthy chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**So… My deepest apologies! Unfortunately I haven't had access to my computer in quite a while due to it exploding (blue screen of death), however! I do have a new alienware pc that I have worked myself to the bone to buy so now expect new stories! New chapters at an increasing rate and more! Now for the chapter you have been waiting for!**

~With Natsu~

A sigh escaped from Natsu, after walking the last distance towards his location he had finally reached it. This is the place that he and Igneel inhabited during his childhood years until that fateful day, the one when his father had disappeared. He'd been crushed by the reality that he was gone, however he had not given up on the dream of finding his father again.

The rolling hills that stretched across the land as well as the lake that was in the distance, and the cave that was always his cover during rain storms. Setting down his bag in a certain spot easy to remember, he set on out a path to the cliff. After taking the walk, his mind as ease when taking in the view from the height, lying down on the grass and looking up at the white fully clouds and the blue sky.

The feel of the blades of grass on his skin, the wind blowing through his hair and the look of the sky calmed him from his crazy past few days. Deep down he knew what this was, Igneel explained it to him in the past, however too young to understand it he just set it in his mind to sit. This is what they call dragon mating season, the point in time in which a dragon or dragon slayer seeks out their mate and claim them. Natsu had hoped it was just a sickness had grabbed him and would let up sooner or later however this is nothing he can ignore for too long. Igneel said it was dangerous for any dragon to ignore their mating season for to long, as the repercussions can be serious. He'd already seen it, or rather experienced it. The nurse room was when he had first lost his control over his instincts, and he was going to make sure it was the last time. The look on her face after he had come back into his mind had scared him, it was something he never wanted to see again.

After a few minutes of nothing but relaxing silence and the wind blowing, he had slipped into sleep for the first time since the season had started. However, it was what he was dreaming of that had affected him…

~In Natsu's Dream~

It was hot, like holy shit! Even with my dragon slayer background this is some heat! I look around to see lava and more than a fair share of volcanoes around where I stood but it was what was in front of me that surprised me. The biggest one had a cave in it, and inside there was a creature that had been looking at me for a what seems to be a while. I walked closer, avoiding some lava puddles and streams here and there, I arrived closer seeing that lava was slowly streaming down the beast's body and face. I was now at the entrance when the beast had tilted its head towards the left, looking at me.

"Oi, sorry to disturb your, well whatever you're doing, but can you tell me where I am and maybe who you are?" I asked, stepping back as the creature lift his head up a bit.

" _I have not seen you in so long, Natsu. You have grown well, more powerful than I expected you to be in my calculations. You have done well… Son."_ He finished. Son…? Who's he calling son? Only dad I got is Igne-

"Igneel…? Is that you…!?" I said stepping back a bit, before jumping yards back as the creature rose up from it's spot in a hurry. It expanded as the volcano exploded and out came his full height and strength. That's when I noticed it. The red scales, the beige underside, even the x mark on his stomach.

" _I guess it has been a while huh? Hahahah, Well then! It's good to see you again Natsu! How've you been these past years? Not that I haven't been watching of course._ " His torrential voice and laughter boomed through my ears. I reacted the only way I could, but wasn't surprised when my fist met his wing.

"Where have you been!? I've been looking for you everywhere! For years on end!" I screamed as I jumped back, landing on the ground.

" _Well it's kind of complicated and I am not allowed to speak to you about it just yet, so be patient Natsu. However I do feel that the time for me to emerge is near._ " He said. He lowered his wing and looked down at me, his eyes telling me something I couldn't understand.

" _So you've reached that stage in life eh? That's probably what triggered this little early meeting of ours. So seems my child finally found a mate! How adorable!_ " He said, laughing again.

"Yeah yeah. I just… I need to learn how to control it! I can't lose control to it again! Is there any way I can do that?" I shouted up at him.

" _Control? Sorry but there is no control over mating season, since every dragon goes through it they know that it messes with your instincts and everyone know instinct is something that is embedded so deep inside you, there's no way to alter it. The best you can do is confess your love and deal with the aftermath, as the purpose for doing this is to have children._ " He looked down at me, " _There's no avoiding it, once you mate with her, there's going to be a child to come of it regardless of what you do or want. Once in the final stage of the mating you will bite down on her neck, marking her as yours. There are also more things to tell you but you need to find that out yourself._ " He finished.

There's no control… And if I don't do it now on my own terms, my instincts will take over and take her… _forcibly_. I can't… I can't do that. _I would rather kill myself than do that to her_.

" _It seems our time is coming to an end Natsu, but don't worry. I'll be back soon._ " He said, as the dark place in which I woke up in started to experience a sunrise. I turned to Igneel and smiled, knowing that I would see him again soon.

"Thank you." I said before the sun rose above and blinded me and everything turned white. During this transition I heard a voice of the one that I loved. Calling my name…

~To Lucy~

It had been a while since i've started my journey to wherever Natsu was supposedly. I had parted ways with Happy a few minutes before, telling me that he could go no further and that Natsu's place was just an hour north from where they were. That's when I broke the tree line, looking in awe. The rolling hill of green grass that seemed to continue forever leading to cliff of some sort, and a lake that was a stretch away.

It was beautiful, something I had never seen something like this before, but that wasn't what I was here for. I need to find Natsu. I start to walk forwards noticing the small things, but there was one that caught my attention, a big cave on one of the far sides of the hill. There! He might be in there! I quicken my pace towards the cave and look inside, seeing nothing but darkness and the end of the seemingly long but short cave.

I sigh and continue on, looking left and right for any sign of him, mostly the biggest sign his pink hair. That's when I got closer to the cliff and to the tip of it he's there lying down and unconscious. My heart drops and I rush over t him, sliding on my knees and cradling his head.

"Natsu! Natsu! Come on wake up! Please! Natsu!" I shout, shaking him and lightly tapping his face. He groans and slowly opens one eye before the other. He look focuses on my face and doesn't say anything.

"Lucy… Why are you here?" He asked, his lips in a straight line.

"For you silly, who else would I walk that long for?" I finish, my eyes watering and tears slowly sliding down my cheeks and onto his face. Smiling sadly, he reaches up and swipes the right side of my face clear of tears. I reach up and hold his hands and lean into the warm presence.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to make you cry, I… I just don't know how to explain it to you in a way that you'll understand." He said, looking up at me with guilt.

"There's no need" I said smiling down at him, " I already know… And I accept. I… I love you Natsu, and there's nobody i'd rather start a family with than you, albeit a bit early than my tastes but we will figure it out." I finished, chuckling and grinning all the while.

He jumped up, switching our positions and pinning me below him, I already felt it. His power, his need for dominance, and I loved it all.

"Are you absolutley sure?" He said, with uncertienty.

I looked up at him and saw his need for me.

" _Take me Natsu~"_

 _Ill be baaaack~, next one's a lemon ;)_


End file.
